


Dragon Mick - Backstory

by GachMoBrea



Series: Sometimes You Need A Dragon [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, Dragon!Mick, Dragons, Fire, Gen, Prequel, Turning into a Dragon, Vague, death of parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little look back to when Mick first found out he was a Dragon.</p><p>Yes. I said Dragon. (Didn't you read the other stories?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Mick - Backstory

Mick remembers seeing stars. When he opened his eyes for the very first time, there were so many stars.  
No one believes him when he tells them. They say it's impossible to remember anything that young.  
Mick lets them say what they think. He knows what he remembers.

\---

Mick loses his parents the same day he becomes a dragon for the first time.  
It's late at night. His parents, the ones who love him and care about him are harshly whispering to each other. Teenage Mick creeps into his closet so that he can hear what they're saying.  
"It was a mistake!" His mother sounds like she's about to cry. "We should never have brought in a child we randomly found in the forest! Life is not like the movies."  
"Hush!" His father's voice sounds equally stained, but a little angry too. "Do you want him to hear you?"  
"Have you seen his eyes?" His mother chokes on the last word. "They changed! His eyes changed color and shape! He isn't human."  
"Will you be quiet woman?" His father nearly barks.  
Mick's heard enough.   
His parents weren't his parents. They hated him and didn't care about him at all.  
The fire that burned within his chest felt like it came to the surface of his skin and he shouted out against the pain. Flames erupted from his mouth making him shout more. Then there were wings jutting out his back as he fumbled from his flaming bedroom. He shouted again and more flames came out as he pushed and shoved to try to get away from them...  
He ended up out a window and 'fell with style' more than 'flew' to the ground. 

Mick's head hit a rock.

When he woke again, he was back in human form. There was a bright, hot light behind him and he turned to look at an entire house on fire.  
It was so beautiful. The fire. It sang to him like it had never done before and Mick just sat there and watched it burn.

The next day, someone told him his parents were dead.   
Mick was going to Juvie for it.   
Mick didn't speak. Couldn't care for the people who didn't want him.  
He just kept remembering how beautiful the fire was.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do NOT own "DC Legends of Tomorrow". I do NOT own the characters from the show.  
> I do not own Dragons. Or even A dragon. I just think they look really, really awesome.


End file.
